1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses with movable temple end pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of conventional eyeglasses generally includes a lens unit and a pair of temple units mounted respectively to two opposite lateral sides of the lens unit. Each temple unit includes a connecting segment pivoted to the lens unit and a wearing segment distal from the lens unit.
In order to prevent undesired removal of the eyeglasses from a user's head when the user is wearing the eyeglasses, a distance between the pair of wearing segments should be short enough. However, such short distance makes it inconvenient for the user to wear the conventional eyeglasses using one hand. In particular, the user must hold one of the temple units and make the wearing segment of the other one of the temple units contact the user's face, and then, by virtue of the resilience of the temple unit in contact with the user's face, the distance between the pair of wearing segments may be increased, such that the user might be able to wear the eyeglasses using one hand. However, when contacting the user's face, the temple unit is likely to poke the user's eye by accident, thereby exposing the user to possible injury.
Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of conventional eyeglasses disclosed in Taiwanese Patent no. M406747 may alleviate the above disadvantage. The pair of eyeglasses comprises a lens unit 91 and a pair of temple units 92 mounted respectively to two opposite lateral sides of the lens unit 91. Each temple unit 92 includes a main temple segment 921 having one end pivoted to the lens unit 91 and a temple end piece 922 mounted swingably to the other end of the main temple segment 921 via a pivot pin 93. Each temple end piece 922 has a first end 923 proximate to the lens unit 91 and a second end 924 distal from the lens unit 91.
With such configuration of the temple end pieces 922, it is easier and safer for the user to wear the eyeglasses using one hand because the distance between the second ends 924 of the pair of temple units 92 is not fixed. However, since the temple end pieces 922 are not fastenable onto the main temple segments 921, the temple end pieces 922 may cause damage to the lens unit 91 of the eyeglasses when the temple units 92 are folded.